


Dare you look at a king, would you sit on his throne?

by will_p



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Fluff, Herding Cats, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Coulson sta cercando di tirare giù Fury da un armadio.«Per l’amor di– Nicholas! Scendi subito!»È, a mani basse, lo spettacolo più bello che abbia mai visto. Dev’essere Natale.





	Dare you look at a king, would you sit on his throne?

**Author's Note:**

> No, non è una Clint/Coulson; sì, avete letto bene, è una Clint/Fury. Scarico la responsabilità su Yuppu e i gattoni belissimi che prompta alla [Notte Bianca #8](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/54589.html?thread=4733501#t4733501) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com).
> 
> Titolo @ _Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats_ di Cats.

Coulson sta cercando di tirare giù Fury da un armadio.   
  
«Per l’amor di– Nicholas! Scendi subito!»   
  
È, a mani basse, lo spettacolo più bello che abbia mai visto. Dev’essere Natale.   
  
Clint si sbraca meglio sulla poltrona di Fury – che, tanto per la cronaca, è veramente, veramente comoda – incrociando i piedi sul bordo della scrivania, mentre Natasha, seduta sopra una manciata di fogli e fascicoli sparsi, apre il pacchetto di M&M’s che hanno recuperato appena sentita la notizia. Non sono pop-corn, ma è meglio di niente.   
  
«Nicholas, scendi da quell’armadio o giuro su tutto quello che hai di caro che ti farò _castrare_.»   
  
Fury, per tutta risposta, soffia mostrando quattro piccoli canini aguzzi dall’aria letale e gonfia il pelo fino a sembrare in tutto e per tutto una nuvola temporalesca piuttosto incazzata. È… stranamente adorabile. In maniera terrificante.   
  
Coulson incrocia le braccia e lo fissa. Fury si siede sull’orlo dell’armadio e lo fissa di rimando. Clint ha visto Coulson ridurre in lacrime signori della guerra e maestri del crimine con una sola occhiataccia ben piazzata, ma stavolta è chiaro che non ha speranze – non sta solo sfidando Fury, sta sfidando _un gatto_.   
  
Dopo cinque minuti non è successo niente. Clint pungola la gamba di Natasha con la punta di uno stivale, e lei gli passa silenziosamente il pacchetto di dolci senza staccare gli occhi dalla scena.   
  
Dopo dieci minuti c’è una vena che pulsa in maniera preoccupante sulla fronte di Coulson, e Fury sta ghignando. È difficile spiegare come possa ghignare un gatto, ma non c’è altra definizione per quello che sta facendo la sua faccia. Muso. Quello che è.   
  
Dopo altri cinque minuti Natasha impreca piano in russo, perché il cellulare di Coulson ha iniziato a squillare e ora non sapranno mai chi avrebbe vinto.   
  
«Coulson,» risponde lui, con le spalle che si afflosciano leggermente sotto il peso della sconfitta. «Sì, è qui, sta… lasciamo perdere,» continua, lanciando un’occhiata al gatto appollaiato in cima all’armadio che avrebbe fatto tremare uomini – animali – _creature_ più deboli. «No, è – … certo, arrivo subito.»   
  
Riattacca e poi inspira ed espira un paio di volte, con molta, molta calma, perché Phil Coulson non sospira, mai, nemmeno quando il suo capo si sveglia un bel giorno gatto e tocca a lui gestire tutto il caos che ne consegue.   
  
«Sai cosa?» dice, scuotendo la testa. «Non importa. Resta lassù quanto ti pare, per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche farci le ragnatele, ho cose più importanti da fare che stare qui a discutere con te.»   
  
Fury si alza, stiracchiandosi voluttuosamente dalla punta delle orecchie fino a quella della sua coda batuffolosa, poi scende dall’armadio in due saltelli precisi atterrando senza un suono ai piedi di Coulson.   
  
Coulson lo fissa. Fury si struscia contro le sue gambe.   
  
«Ti odio,» mormora Coulson, con un’espressione di pura sofferenza sul volto, e poi se ne va borbottando di dimissioni e grossi favori in sospeso.   
  
Fury lo guarda andare via contento come se avesse inghiottito un'intera voliera di canarini.   
  
«Credo che sia diventato più sadico,» dice Natasha, masticando pensierosa una manciata di noccioline zuccherose. Le orecchie di Fury hanno un piccolo tic e quello gira il suo enorme muso peloso verso di loro, fissandoli con la sua pupilla sottile prima di trotterellargli incontro e saltare sopra la scrivania.   
  
«Sicura?» la prende in giro Clint, mentre Fury le si avvicina e sbatte la testa contro il suo gomito, con insistenza, finché Natasha non alza gli occhi al cielo e gli concede un breve grattino sotto il mento. «Aaw, ti vuole bene.»   
  
Natasha gli lancia una nocciolina in fronte (e Clint si lascia colpire, per prenderla al rimbalzo e mangiarla) e Fury si volta verso di lui, passandolo da parte a parte con una lunga occhiata penetrante, che sembra anche peggio del solito, ora che è un gatto. Si avvicina ai suoi stivali, che annusa a fondo con estremo interesse, poi gli sale sulle caviglie e pensa bene di zampettargli allegramente fino alla pancia.   
  
«Oddio, pesi,» rantola Clint, quando Fury gli si piazza sullo stomaco con tutti i suoi notevoli chili di pelo e grazia felina, piantandogli una zampa nella milza. Fa una smorfia e prova a spostarlo, giusto per non dover finire in infermeria per la terza volta nella settimana, con l’unico risultato di ritrovarselo acciambellato sul petto, con il naso a un palmo dal suo e l’inconfondibile espressione soddisfatta di chi ha visto andare tutto secondo i suoi piani.   
  
«Ehilà,» mormora, cercando di mettersi comodo, e Nick lo fissa con quel suo unico, splendido occhio giallo. È… okay, non può dire che non sia _strano_ che ora abbia una coda e tutto il resto, ma con quello che ha visto negli ultimi anni è più facile adattarsi. Meccanismi di sopravvivenza, li chiama Natasha, ma lui crede che siano semplicemente impazziti da un pezzo.   
  
Per un motivo o per l’altro, comunque, trovarsi questa gigantesca palla di pelo nero al posto del suo Direttore è… piacevole, quasi. Alza lentamente una mano e gliela avvicina al muso, lasciando che la annusi quanto vuole con quel naso umido che gli fa il solletico, per poi appoggiargliela sul collo e tentare una prima, cauta carezza. Fury lo fissa per un po’ con un’espressione – o quello che in un gatto può passare per espressione, insomma – a metà tra il diffidente e il sorpreso, e Clint ha un po’ paura di aver passato il segno, ma visto che nessuno sta tentando di cavargli gli occhi si fa coraggio e va avanti, accarezzandolo con sempre più sicurezza lungo la schiena, finché dopo qualche minuto, _finalmente_ , Nick chiude l’occhio e inizia a ronfare piano.   
  
«Aaw,» chioccia Natasha, la voce disgustosamente acuta e gli occhi divertiti, e Clint quasi sussulta perché si era, uhm, dimenticato di lei. «Guarda, ti vuole bene.»   
  
Le tirerebbe qualcosa, ma farlo significherebbe togliere le mani dalla pelliccia ridicolmente soffice di Nick, per cui si limita a darle un calcio. (Natasha, maleducata, lo schiva senza batter ciglio.)   
  
«Quanto dicono che durerà?» chiede poi lei, improvvisamente seria, e Clint abbassa lo sguardo sul gatto accoccolato sul suo petto rifiutandosi di andare nel panico.   
  
«Un paio di giorni,» dice, piano. La sua voce _non_ è un po’ più roca del normale, no, no davvero. «Una settimana al massimo.»   
  
Natasha annuisce in silenzio, poi si riprende un po’. «Speriamo torni normale presto, o Hill finirà per ammazzare qualcuno,» dice, candidamente, come se la prospettiva le dispiacesse.   
  
Clint scrolla le spalle e prova a grattare Nick dietro le orecchie, facendolo sciogliere completamente in un mucchio di fusa e pelo vaporoso. Il suo cuore fa qualcosa di imbarazzante e inappropriato. «Ma guarda,» dice, con un mezzo sorriso che neanche si rende conto di avere stampato in faccia, «non sarebbe male se restasse per sempre così.»   
  
E otto artigli affilati gli bucano la maglia e gli si conficcano brutalmente nel petto.   
  
«Porc– andiamo, scherzavo!»


End file.
